<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back on the Farm by EdwardHyde10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175949">Back on the Farm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10'>EdwardHyde10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sidneyverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back on the Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back on the Farm<br/>By<br/>Edward Hyde</p><p>“Harker Farm?” Melissa answered the phone in the kitchen as she often did. The fourteen year old was more than capable of answering most of the general enquiries that came through, especially when her dad was busy feeding and seeing to the livestock and her mum was bathing her baby brother like she was right now. “Yes we do offer that service.” She listened carefully to the call and began to flick through the diary kept on the kitchen counter next to the phone. “I see. Yes I can go get my dad for you but I think it will be fine! Hold the line, please.” she asked politely before setting the receiver down on the counter next to the open diary and running out to the barn to find her dad. </p><p>In the year since Sam and Keith had butchered their daughters in the place of the pig which had been seized by the government, business had boomed for the two friends. Instead of their normal practice of buying a small piglet and raising it for a year, they had found they could purchase slim girls and fatten them up for slaughter in a matter of months. This had quickly led to them having first three then five girls at a time. The barn had been converted to accommodate little girls instead of livestock very comfortably. </p><p>As she entered the barn to look for her dad, Melissa couldn’t help but smile. The girls, all between three and five years old, each had a little cubical or “pen” to themselves with a little bunk with comfortable blankets, a table with some paper and colourful crayons, a thick rug and a jug of water. At the end of the barn was a row of three toilets and three sinks. There was a sixth pen but it was not yet occupied. The little meat-girls all waved happily and called greetings to Melissa as she came in. Sam, her dad, was preparing the mid-day feed for the livestock – a thick porridge to help them fatten for slaughter. </p><p>“Everything okay?” Sam looked up as his one surviving daughter walked in, clearly looking for him. </p><p>“Yeah!” she smiled, “But there’s a gentleman on the phone wants to speak with you. He seemed very anxious to talk to the man in charge!” She gave a little chuckle as she said this. </p><p>“Oh well I guess as he’s busy being fed,” he dad laughed, “I’ll have to do! Can you feed the piglets while I do that?” </p><p>“Sure!” Melissa beamed. Her dad often allowed her to participate in the slaughter which was fun and interesting for sure but the little girls they farmed were just so cute and she loved looking after them. She had learned very quickly not to get too attached to the little ones who would only be with them for a few short months before being harvested but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy them while they were there! </p><p>She took the spoon from Sam and started to scoop the porridge into bowls for the five naked little piglets. Some girls came to them through the social care system which, given recent cultural changes, had come to adopt an animal-shelter style policy of keeping orphaned and abandoned children for a fixed amount of time and, if they were not adopted or found a foster home within those months, the girls were sold to butchers and farmers such as Sam and Keith while the boys were either processed for animal feed, sold to places such as zoos and to private citizens with exotic pets, or used for leather and fertiliser, the money going back into the department to help care for and home other needy children. Most on her father’s farm, however, were volunteers purchased from their families. </p><p>After wiping his feet just inside the back door of the farmhouse, Sam walked over and picked up the phone. </p><p>“Hi there! This is Sam Harker. Sorry to keep you waiting. What can I do for you?” He listened carefully to the man on the phone, making occasional sounds of agreement to demonstrate that he was paying attention, then said “Of course. I’d be happy to do that. And don’t worry, I will respect your feelings and customs of course.” He looked down at the diary that Melissa had set open on the counter. “Yes, I could fit you in this afternoon, not a problem at all!” He listened for a few moments more, explained the price for the service which the man on the phone agreed, then took the details he needed, thanked the called and hung up the phone. </p><p>“So?” Melissa asked, coming in from the barn having fed the piglets and put some cartoons on for them to watch, “Did you get it sorted? Why was he so insistent on talking to you?” </p><p>“Apparently they belong to a very conservative religious group,” Sam explained, “and he wanted to deal directly with the patriarch!” Melissa could not quite manage to stifle her giggle at this. Anyone spending more than three minutes in their home would know for sure that it was her mum who was head of the household with her dad occupying a position of authority which was higher than the chickens in the yard but only just! </p><p>“I see!” she smirked. “Any special way they want their Thanksgiving turkey butchered?” Since they began offering a slaughter service, Sam and Keith, as well as Melissa, had read up on how to slaughter a human piglet in compliance with any number of cultural requirements including Kosher and Halal to name but two. Fortunately, none were too far from their normal methods but it was as well to keep potential customers happy, and if that meant letting them think they had gone to some special effort to accommodate them, then they were fine with letting them think that. After all, as Sam often pointed out, carrying out a slaughter of a home-raised piglet was essentially free money as it was, at most, twenty minutes work and required no investment on their part, unlike the raising and butchering of the piglets they kept in the barn which was the bulk of their income or, as Keith put it, their bread and butter.</p><p>“No,” Sam replied, knowing exactly what the expression on his daughter’s face meant, “he just wanted my assurance that she wouldn’t be interfered with sexually before or during slaughter.” </p><p>“Well damn!” Melissa sighed with mock disappointment, “I guess I’ll have to keep my dick in my pants this time!” Although she made the joke, she did feel a degree of sadness for the little girl. </p><p>While it was not common for Sam or Keith to have full penetrative sex with the young piglets they slaughtered, they had found that some gentle stimulation with fingers could relax the little ones very well. Of course, the teenagers and young adult women who made use of their services were another matter! A good hard fucking prior to slaughter was practically expected as part of the package.</p><p>“So can I perform the slaughter?” the teenager asked, “Or will they insist it’s done by the Patriarch?” she said this last word so sarcastically that it practically dripped as it left her mouth. </p><p>“They won’t be watching the act itself apparently,” smiled Sam, “and you’re every bit as capable as me so I don’t see why not. I’ll let your mum know they’re coming then maybe you can help me prep the slaughter area?” </p><p>“Sure!” Melissa grinned, “Happy to!” Slaughters now took place in a small outbuilding adjacent to the barn. The meat-girls they kept knew the truth about what was to happen to them and were welcome to watch and slaughter that took place during their stay but, however humane, slaughtering and butchering a young girl was a messy business and Sam and his team wanted to keep the barn as nice as possible for the little ones who spent their final weeks there.</p><p>“Hey, guess what, girls?” Melissa grinned, returning to the barn to collect up and wash the porridge bowls, “We’ve got a home-raised piggy coming in for harvesting!” The little girls all jumped and clapped happily. Melissa looked at the drawings on the walls of the pens. There were the normal birds and animals of course as well as cartoon characters and the obligatory four-windowed houses with curly smoke rising from the chimney but also plenty of pictures showing smiling little girls like them having their throats cut or their heads cut open, even some of them grinning while their bellies were cut open and their guts, looking like strings of fat, red sausages, were pulled out. </p><p>“You’d better put your tunics on.” the teen suggested as the little ones gathered around her excitedly. If the family really were as conservative as her dad had suggested then they might not approve of the sight of five naked little girls trooping through the yard to witness the slaughter. The little piglets obediently fetched the simple soft woollen smocks that were provided for them for when they exercised outside the heated barn in colder weather, then followed Melissa into the slaughter room to watch her get set up. </p><p>Back in the house, Melissa’s mum Rita was putting the kettle on to boil in anticipation of their visitors arriving and setting out a plate of home-made cookies. Soon there was a knock on the door. Answering it, she sees a smartly-dressed family stood there – a young mother in a modest dress, her clean-cut husband in a plain suit and their two daughters. One around eight years old in a dress much like her mother’s and a little one of six in her birthday suit. </p><p>UPDATE 20/11/20</p><p>“Hello!” Rita smiled, opening the door, “You must be the Millers. Do come inside!” The family politely made their way into the hallway and wiped their feet. </p><p>“Would you like us to take our shoes off?” Mr Miller asked. Glancing down, Rita noticed that the little one who was clearly the meat they have brought to be slaughtered was wearing beach sandals. </p><p>“Oh no, that won’t be necessary.” she smiled. “Do come though into the kitchen. My husband and daughter are just getting things set up for…?” she looked questioningly at the little girl. </p><p>“Mary!” the soon-to-be meat-girl supplied with a happy smile. </p><p>“For Mary.” Rita finished warmly. “Can I get you a coffee or something else to drink?” </p><p>“Herbal tea if you have it, please?” Mrs Miller asked. Her husband nodded that he would like the same. Rita opened the cupboard and pulled out the wooden box with its wide selection of tea bags that they had been given as a present the previous Christmas. </p><p>“What about for the girls?” she smiled, setting the plate of cookies on the table and inviting them to sit down. “I have fresh orange or apple juice? Mary will be gutted so it’s fine for her to drink if she wants something.” As the words were coming out of her mouth, she realised they were perhaps a little tactless to the small girl but she had after all turned up naked and was clearly well aware of what was to happen to her. </p><p>“Apple, please!” the nude little girl asked politely, climbing up onto one of the wooden chairs around the rustic oak table. </p><p>“I’d like orange, if I may.” the older girl asked. </p><p>“Of course.” Rita smiled, offering the box of tea sachets to the couple to make their selection before taking the bottles of fresh juice out of the fridge and pouring the drinks into tall glasses. The kettle was boiling so she made the teas, selecting a peppermint one for herself to be sociable, and sat down with the guests who were helping themselves to and complimenting the home-made cookies. </p><p>“I’m Esther.” the older girl volunteered. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Esther. That’s a very pretty name.” Rita replied. The young girl blushed a little. </p><p>“Thank you.” She smiled shyly. “It’s from the Bible.” </p><p>“I know.” Rita told her warmly. “Well it really suits you!” </p><p>“I’m going to cook next week!” she informed them proudly, “At my auntie’s wedding!” </p><p>“Oh very nice!” grinned Rita. “Do you know how you’ll be prepared?”</p><p>“Alive, on the spit.” the little girl replied, obviously excited. </p><p>“That’s rather why we’re having Mary for Thanksgiving.” Mr Miller explained in a friendly tone. “My sister’s husband-to-be comes from a family with lots of girls and Mary was sad there was no room for her to be a bridesmaid so we agreed to eat her as a family instead. My sister and her fiancée will be there of course, along with his parents, my parents and Elizabeth’s.” He squeezed his wife’s hand, clearly referring to her. </p><p>“Well you certainly have a fine young turkey to offer them!” Rita winked at the nude cutie and sipped her tea.</p><p>In the slaughter area, the little piglets were watching with interest as Melissa swept the floor and put down fresh straw while her dad sharpened the axe on an old-fashioned grind-stone, powered by a pedal which gently rocked back and forth under his foot. </p><p>Unlike some farms, the Harkers let every little piglet keep their name when they came, or pick a new one if they wanted. </p><p>“Who’s being chopped?” Penny, a chubby little four year old with an angelic face and blonde curls asked. </p><p>“Why haven’t you put the hooks out?” serious, brown-haired little Jessica frowned, looking at the butchering rack where a freshly-killed carcass was usually hung to be parted out. </p><p>“It’s a special little girl coming in with her family,” Melissa explained kindly, “and we don’t need the hooks because we’re not cutting her up.” She made a grab for a little red-head called Chloe who shrieked and giggled as Melissa pulled her close then lifted up her tunic exposing her cute, plump little vulva but also her tummy. “We’re just going to open her up along here!” She drew a line with her finger upwards from just about Chloe’s little slit to where her rumpled tunic still covered her chest. “Then take out all the yucky bits so she can be filled with delicious stuffing and put in the oven!” She released the giggling piglet with a sharp slap on her exposed rump, making Chloe squeal and giggle even more as she ran back to her friends, letting her tunic fall again.</p><p>“But she is getting chopped, right?” Penny asked, earnestly. </p><p>“Yup!” Sam grinned, standing up and giving the newly-sharpened axe a few practice swings. “Off with her head!” </p><p>“Off with her head!” all the little piglets chorused together the giggled. </p><p>“Well,” Sam tested the edge of the axe with his thumb, “I’m ready when you are!”</p><p>“Ready!” Melissa grinned. “Wait here, piggies. We’re going to fetch the turkey!” </p><p>UPDATE 22/11/20</p><p>The Miller family were just finishing their drinks and complimenting Rita on the home-made cookies when Melissa and Sam came in to collect the little girl for slaughter. </p><p>“We’re ready now.” Melissa smiled. “Hey! You must be the little turkey! Ready for the chop?” She grinned at Mary and her parents couldn’t help smiling at the winning way she had with the little ones. All the little piglets on the farm adored her and went happily to their deaths holding her hand, knowing exactly what was going to happen to them. </p><p>It had been Melissa’s idea to have the waiting little ones watch the slaughters. Sam and Keith had been reluctant, thinking it would be better to keep them in some degree of ignorance until their time came but Melissa had pointed out that doing so would likely result in several of them freaking out when they saw the slaughter equipment and having to be restrained, resulting in not only harder work and emotional strain for whoever was carrying out the slaughter but also in meat flooded with fear hormones which could severely effect the taste and quality. Girls who were familiar with what happened in the slaughter room came to see it as normal and even exciting and would look forward to their “big day” resulting in a much happier environment for all and, most importantly, better meat to sell! </p><p>“Yes!” Mary stood up proudly. “I’m ready!” </p><p>“Remember what we asked.” Mr Miller looked pointedly at Sam who nodded.</p><p>“I remember and we will respect that.” he smiled. “You’re welcome to come and watch if you would like to.”</p><p>“No, thank you.” Mrs Miller squeezed her husband’s hand a little, “But we’d rather not.”</p><p>“That’s understandable.” Sam nodded. “Make yourselves at home here, have another drink and in about half an hour I’ll bring your oven-ready turkey down for you and help you load it in the car.”</p><p>“Ready?” Melissa held out her hand to Mary who took it happily. </p><p>“Wait!” Esther called out as Melissa began to push the door open, her dad close behind her. </p><p>“What is it?” the teen turned to look at the young girl, worried she might be unhappy about the thought of her little sister being harvested for her meat and wondering if a slightly longer conversation was going to be needed. Both her parents were looking at her in surprise.</p><p>“I was wondering...” she blushed a little, “If it’s okay with Mummy and Daddy of course...” her eyes flicked to her parents who nodded encouragingly, as intrigued as everyone else to hear what their older daughter had to say. “Can I come and watch?”</p><p>“Fine with us!” Melissa smiled. “If it’s okay with you of course?” she looked to Mr and Mrs Miller. </p><p>“Well if you feel you want to...” Mr Miller replied, a little hesitantly. </p><p>“It might be good for her, dear, don’t you think?” Mrs Miller placed her hand over her husband’s. “Since she’s going to be harvested herself soon?”</p><p>“Very well.” Mr Miller smiled a little reluctantly. “Go ahead.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy!” Esther beamed, leaping up and kissing her father on the cheek before happily following the small party. </p><p>“Good luck, sweetheart!” Mrs Miller called after her littlest daughter as the door closed behind them. Mary tugged on Melissa’s hand as they made their way up the grassy hill to the barn, apparently very eager to reach her final destination. Esher, however, was looking a little more thoughtful. It was true that she was going to be cooked alive on a spit rather than rather than beheaded like her little sister was about to be, it still gave her a thrill to know she was about to witness a harvesting ahead of her own.</p><p>The little piglets who lived on the farm cheered and clapped as the naked little girl and her entourage was led in, believing a girl’s harvesting to be the highlight of her life and happy for this unknown girl that she was about to meet her destiny. </p><p>“Excuse me,” Esther asked as Melissa gently tied Mary’s hands behind her back with soft rope, not to restrain her as such but so that her arms wouldn’t flail around once her head came off, “do you always use an axe to slaughter the girls here?” </p><p>“Not always.” Melissa smiled, patting Mary’s rump to signal that she was done with the binding. “It’s the best way for the little ones and nice and easy. One chop and it’s all done. But with the older girls that come in, my sort of age and sometimes even a bit older, it’s harder to make a clean cut with a hand-axe and, as we don’t have a guillotine, we generally cut their throats.” Esther nodded, clearly interested. “Sometimes we take the head off after, if we’re doing a full processing, like butchering them into parts,” she explained in case the little girl wasn’t familiar with trade-terms, “but often we leave it on. If the clients just want the girl slaughtered and gutted, like we’re going to do for Mary, they’re often quite happy to have the head left on.”</p><p>“I see.” replied Esther, thoughtfully. “And what would you do for me?” </p><p>“Why?” Melissa asked, looking her up and down appraisingly, “Thinking of volunteering?”</p><p>“Oh no!” Esther grinned and blushed a little. “I’m going to be cooked at my Auntie’s wedding, alive on the spit!”</p><p>“Well congratulations!” grinned Melissa.</p><p>“But I was just wondering, if I was to get butchered like one of your piglets, how would you do it?” Melissa looked at the wide-eyed, modestly-dressed young girl for a moment before answering. The farm piglets were all gathering around, some chatting to Mary who stood demurely waiting for further instructions and some listening with interest to the older girls’ conversation. </p><p>“Well you’re rather in between.” Melissa replied carefully, her tone professional. “If you were nervous, it might be possible to take your head off but I think I’d ask Dad to do it. Otherwise I think it would be best to cut your throat.” Esther smiled happily at this, apparently pleased with the answer. </p><p>“Time for the chop!” Sam smiled, lifting the axe. All the little piglets clapped excitedly. </p><p>“That’s my call!” Melissa grinned to the sweet eight year old, “Enjoy the show!” Kindly, she encouraged Mary to kneel in front of the chopping block and tried her ankles together with another length of the soft rope, a little tighter than her wrists were bound, to keep them together once her headless body’s nerve impulses took over. Then she stroked the little girl’s hair soothingly. It felt strange not to be able to provide the sort of comfort she would normally offer to a girl in her last moments, the gentle caress of her fingers that all the little piglets would experience when their time came, and quite often before as well, but a promise had been made to her parents and she wanted to respect that, especially since the little turkey’s big sister was watching and may report back to her parents if anything proscribed were to take place. </p><p>“Do you know and nursery rhyme songs?” Melissa asked, kneeling beside the little girl as she guided her to rest her neck on the block. </p><p>“Oh yes!” Mary grinned excitedly. “Lots!”</p><p>“What’s your favourite?” Melissa enquired, stroking the little turkey’s golden hair and moving it out of the way of her slim, delicate neck.</p><p>“Oranges and Lemons!” Mary exclaimed without missing a beat. Melissa and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. It was one that they regularly sang with the piglets on the farm, part of their technique for normalising and making a game of what was to happen to them.</p><p>“Great choice!” Melissa grinned, standing up and taking the axe from her dad. “We know that one well, don’t we piggies?” They all chorused their agreement. “Let’s all sing together, shall we?” She looked around at the piglets and at the little turkey who knelt at her feet, wiggling her little rump in excitement. “You’ll join in, won’t you?” she asked Esther. </p><p>“Of course!” The young girl beamed. With the axe in her hands and her dad watching, Melissa began to sing and everyone, including her dad and the little meat-girl, joined in.</p><p>“Oranges and lemons, say the bells of St. Clements.<br/>You owe me five farthings, say the bells of St. Martins.<br/>When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey. <br/>When I grow rich, say the bells of Shoreditch.<br/>When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney.<br/>I do not know, says the great bell of Bow.<br/>Here comes a candle to light you to bed.<br/>Here comes a chopper to chop off your head!<br/>Chip! Chop!<br/>Chip! Chop!<br/>The Last… Man’s… DEAD!”</p><p>As they sang together, Melissa raised the axe and on the last word she brought the heavy blade down on the little girl’s neck. With a dull thud, the axe connected with with wood below and Mary’s cute little head went rolling onto the waiting straw. All the little piglets jumped and clapped with such enthusiasm. Esther joined in too, caught up in the moment and excited for her little sister.</p><p>Quickly, Sam picked up the headless body and, using the rope binding her ankles together, hung Mary from the rail and opened up her belly, allowing her viscera to fall onto the floor and cutting them free. </p><p>“Not much more to do, honestly.” He turned to Esther and smiled. “You might as well go back to your parents. I just need to wait for your turkey here to stop dripping,” he indicated the neck stump from which blood was still steadily trickling, “then I’ll get her packed up and bring her down.”</p><p>“Come on!” Melissa put her hand on Esther’s shoulder, handing the axe back to her dad. “Let’s get these little piglets back to the barn then you can go tell your Mum and Dad all about it!” </p><p>To be continued...</p><p>UPDATE 24/11/20</p><p>It was a little less than half an hour later when Sam came in through the kitchen door carrying a large, clingfilm-covered platter on which the now bloodless carcass of Mary was arranged with arms folded and knees bent, the headless little body looking very much like a plucked turkey ready for the oven. Her hands and feet had also been removed and Melissa couldn’t help but marvel as she did every time how easy it was to stop the little ones they slaughtered looking like girls and just looking like meat. </p><p>“Here she is!” Sam exclaimed proudly. “One prime little turkey ready for roasting!” All three surviving Millers stood up and gasped, although none seemed upset to see their youngest family member like this. “You didn’t mention your plans for the head.” Sam continued, “So I’ve packed it into a cooler in case you were looking to have it preserved. I’ve also declawed the hands and feet, removed the nails, that is, so they can go straight into the pot either for soup or gravy.” His wife quickly moved the now empty cookie plate and he set the platter down on the table. “Perhaps you’d go fetch them, Melissa?” he smiled at his daughter.</p><p>When she returned a few minutes later, polystyrene box under one arm and white plastic carrier bag in the other, Melissa found her mum alone in the kitchen. </p><p>“Dad’s helping them load the car.” she explained. Melissa quickly took the containers out to the front of the farm house where her dad was carefully sliding the platter into the back of the family’s dark blue estate care. </p><p>“Ah! Here’s the rest!” Sam smiled as he saw his daughter emerging. The family thanked her as she carefully tucked the two packages into the space around the platter with the oven-ready turkey. </p><p>“I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving!” she smiled, shaking hands with both parents then hugging little Esther. “And happy cooking at the wedding!” she grinned at the young girl, making her smile happily and her cheeks turn a little pink. </p><p>“Good money in jobs like that!” Sam reminded Melissa as they went back inside. “Half an hour’s work with no investment. In fact, with Christmas coming up we’re going to be getting a lot more calls like that I’m sure, and it might be time to invest and expand a little.”</p><p>“Oh get ourselves a sixth piggy?” Melissa smiled, kicking off her shoes now that they were indoors. </p><p>“I don’t see why not!” Sam smiled. “We have the extra enclosure in the barn after all.” Melissa followed him into the living room where the computer sat in one corner. All three of them had their own personal laptops, of course, but Sam liked to keep the desktop for business purposes – sitting at it made it all seem more official, somehow, as if he was really at work. Conducting business from his bed or even in the bath had never seemed right to him somehow. Sam sat down and booted up the computer. Melissa sat on his knee with her arm around his neck so she could look with him.</p><p>There were various sites where young girls could be listed for sale but Sam had discovered months ago that the best deals and often the happiest girls, the ones who were actively excited about becoming meat rather than going along with the demands of pushy parents, could be found on the buying and selling page of a popular social media site. He loaded the page and clicked on the “Recommended for you” link which would identify posts that might interest him based on his previous search and purchase history. </p><p>“Cute!” Melissa exclaimed as they scrolled through the photos of naked, smiling little girls, proudly showing off their meat to potential buyers. “Nice fillet on that one!” she giggled at a girl of about seven with an especially plump and meaty pussy. “Wait! Stop!” she put her hand on her dad’s to stop him scrolling. “Go back up a bit… yes! There!” She pointed to a specific listing and Sam clicked on it to read the description and see more photos. “What do you think?” </p><p>The listing was for two sisters, one about seven and the other somewhere between nine and eleven years old. It was hard to say exactly as she had a young face and the body of a younger girl but with a little hair already on her plump vulva. Both had dark-blonde hair and honey-coloured skin. There were individual photos of them of course, front and back, but the one which had caught Melissa’s eye was the first one in which they stood side by side, arms around each other and the older girl’s head rest on her little sister’s. </p><p>“Two?” her dad asked, surprised, “Weren’t we only looking for one? We only have one free bay remember?”</p><p>“Yeah but Josie is pretty much ready for harvest!” Melissa reminded him. “If we butcher her this afternoon, we’d have room for those two! Look at them, Daddy!” she urged, “They’re so sweet and it would be a shame to break them up. Plus if we sell Josie’s meat, we’ll have plenty of money to cover the cost and the price is very reasonable! Does it say why they’re being sold?” Sam leaned in a little closer to read the details.</p><p>“It says their dad got a new job so their parents are having to move and they don’t feel like trying to settle into a new school and make new friends. Oh look,” she smiled and Melissa leaned closer to read along with him, “there’s a quote here from them! It says girl-meat is their favourite treat and they’re looking forward to making other people happy with their own!”</p><p>“Oh Daddy, they’re too sweet! You have to buy them, please!” </p><p>“Okay!” Sam chuckled, clicking the link to pay for the girls and arrange delivery. “Are you going to see to Josie then? I know she’s a favourite of yours.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Daddy!” she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. “She’ll be so excited when I tell her!”</p><p>Sam’s payment was sent successfully and he checked the time in the bottom corner of the screen. </p><p>“Says same day delivery can be arranged.” He observed. “And it’s early enough for sure. Think you can have Josie ready for pickup by six?” </p><p>“I don’t see why not.” She glanced out the window up at the barn, imagining the happy look on the face of the little meat-girl when she gave her the good news. </p><p>“Great! You do that and refresh her pen, I’ll call Keith and get him to schedule the pickup.” Although the farm was on Sam’s family’s land, the business was co-owned by his best friend Keith who’s daughter, along with Melissa’s little sister, had facilitated their transition from conventional livestock farming to the girl-meat business. “I’ll see if the girls can be dropped off this evening.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Daddy!” Melissa kissed him again and was about to to head off to carry out her tasks when a ping from the computer showed that an email had arrived. The preview that popped up in the corner made it clear that it was no spam. “Hey, what’s that?” she asked. Sam clicked on the icon and the email opened full-screen. “Wow!” Melissa couldn’t help exclaiming.</p><p>The email was from a seventeen year old girl and her parents, requesting her butchering for a family party. That in itself was a common enough request but what had prompted the exclamations both from Melissa and Sam was the photos that were included of the girl. The young teen shifted on her dad’s lap in an effort not to acknowledge the rapidly hardening lump under her bottom. </p><p>“What are you two looking… oh my!” Rita gasped as she looked at the photos. They were front and back shots which in itself was fairly typical of such enquiries but instead of the typical mug-shot style images, stood to attention with arms by her side, this girl was posing quite seductively outside by a large tree, either in her garden or in a park somewhere.</p><p>And what a beauty she was! Tall and trim without being too thin, deliciously meaty, with the kind of spectacular, round and perky breasts which actresses pay thousands for, yet a hundred percent natural. Her pretty, round face was framed with long, wavy, dark-blonde hair. </p><p>“They want her chopped up?” Rita asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice. </p><p>“Yup! They want to send her over Saturday and pick her meat up Sunday, late morning.”</p><p>“I see!” Rita chuckled. “So she’ll be with us over night?” </p><p>“Yup!” Melissa knew her parents had something of an understanding when it came to having fun with the meat-girls. Generally her mum didn’t mind him giving the girls who came to them for slaughter a final fuck to relax her but with a girl as stunning as this, he would probably think it wise to check with his wife first! “So would you mind if I…?”</p><p>“I’d think there was something very wrong with you if you didn’t!” Rita rolled her eyes and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Better reply and let her know you’re happy to take the job!”</p><p>“You’ll need to process her on your own,” Melissa reminded her dad, “unless Keith can come over of course. Remember? I’m going to Kelly’s sleepover that night.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, honey.” Sam kissed her on the cheek and patted her bottom as she stood up. “I’ll manage somehow!” </p><p>Melissa giggled as she pulled her boots back on and readied herself to go back up to the farm, both to deliver the good news to her little friend and to carry out the deed. Not to mention having a last twenty minutes or so of fun with the cute little blonde to celebrate her impending harvest! </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>